The Start of the Trouble
by Unwanted Backpack
Summary: Oishi's got a problem. Golden Pair. Slight crossover.


The Start of the Trouble

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Prince of Tennis or Sailor Moon and am doing this for fun, not profit. Please don't sue me.

**Warnings**: You should probably avoid this fic if you are entirely opposed to crossovers, hate crossdressing and fursuiting, or have problems with tasteless humor and innuendo.

Oishi could never be sure where Eiji got the catsuit or the brooch. Maybe he had found them, or maybe he had had them all along. He hadn't protested when Eiji insisted on being called "Luna" or had clipped the brooch onto Oishi's school uniform. After all, it was probably one of Eiji's phases. It wasn't unusual for Eiji to bring home strange toys or costumes, but he rarely brought Oishi anything to wear. It wasn't the first time Eiji had brought Oishi a "gift," and nothing bad had happened the other times. Quite the contrary, actually. Oishi had a few of those other times in mind when he agreed to wear the brooch everyday. The brooch was small, anyway, if a little girly. It wasn't like anyone would notice him wearing it.

Within a week, Oishi was regularly transforming into a champion of justice, Sailor Moon.

The first transformation had been a surprise. Eiji had been going on about rising crime rates or something, which had been sort of amusing because he would occasionally say, "Hoi! Hoi! Oishi, are you listening to me?" Oishi, of course, always paid attention to Eiji, but he was starting to wonder when Eiji was going to shut up about crime. There were really much more interesting things, like how he could see everything through Eiji's catsuit.

"Hoi! Oishi! Oishi!" Eiji waved his hand in front of Oishi's eyes. Oishi shook his head in an attempt to snap out of his catsuit induced daze.

"Hm?"

Eiji crossed his arms and glared at Oishi. He seemed to be getting annoyed. The glare might have been more effective on Tezuka or Kaidoh; Oishi was of the firm belief that Eiji was hottest when annoyed. "Just grab your brooch and call out 'Moon Prism Power Make-Up!'" Eiji hissed. Oishi quickly followed Eiji's instructions. It looked like they were going to do something besides talk about crime after all.

"Wait. What the...!" Oishi suddenly found himself in a school uniform. A girl's school uniform. A low cut girl's school uniform. Oishi would probably have worn the costume, had Eiji asked. He hated it when Eiji didn't ask permission before doing this sort of thing. Oishi might have yelled at Eiji for it, but he was too busy trying to figure out how Eiji had gotten Oishi in the uniform in the first place.

Oishi's attention was soon taken away from the school uniform as he realized that he could see a movie through one of the eyes of his mask. "Eiji! What's going on! Where did these clothes come from? Why is there a movie in my mask?"

"Luna," Eiji corrected Oishi's mistake automatically. "What do you see?"

"Ryoma's on the tennis courts. And he's attacking the freshmen. Eiji! I think this is really happening! We have to get to the school!"

It didn't take them long to get there. It would have been a shorter trip, had Oishi not insisted on taking the back roads. He was afraid someone might see them. Even though they passed no one on the way, Oishi couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. There was always a shadow that seemed to move. Or the silhouette of a top hat. Eiji assured him that it was entirely his imagination, but even Eiji could not explain away the ubiquitous scent of roses.

Before Oishi had enough time to wonder about the smell he heard a girlish scream that had probably come from Horio. "Help! Ryoma's trying to murder me!"

"I'm not Ryoma, little boy. Ryoma's tied up in the locker room." an undeniably sinister voice said. Oishi forced himself not to think about the implications of this sentence.

Oishi ran onto the courts. Now that he could see the thing that was not Ryoma, he wondered how he had ever confused the two of them in the first place. The thing sort of looked like the Wicked Witch of the West, post-Dorothy. Besides, the real Ryoma would never try to kill the freshmen! He might want to, but Oishi suspected Ryoma would wander off and forget before he started. "Leave the freshmen alone, you freak!"

"Who are you?"

"Me? Um...I'm..." Oishi paused. He couldn't exactly give his name in a situation like this. The freshmen would never stop laughing if they saw him crossdressing, even if it was to rescue them. Suddenly he knew what to call himself. "A champion of justice and defender against evil! I am Sailor Moon!" The name seemed more like something he remembered from distant times rather than something he had made up off the fly.

"I've never heard of anything called Sailor Moon." And on that note, the monster lunged at Oishi with a tennis racket. Oishi was smart enough to dodge it. The monster missed him narrowly. Oishi realized that he wasn't fast enough to continue dodging the monsters attacks; maybe Eiji would have been, but the catsuit clad youth was no where to be seen. The monster took another swipe at Oishi, this time tearing the fabric of Oishi's skirt in a highly embarrassing spot. The entire situation was looking pretty hopeless. Oishi could almost see tomorrows headlines, "Junior High Students found dead. Suspected involvement in hardcore Cosplay." What would his mother think?

"Hoi! Oishi!" he glanced up and saw a familiar outline on a nearby rooftop. "Use your Tiara!" Eiji called.

Once again Oishi felt like he was remembering something that he had done hundreds of times before. He removed his tiara and wasn't surprised at all when it suddenly flattened out. He tossed it at the monster and shouted out, "Moon Frisbee." What followed was a very messy decapitation that probably should not be described here. Moments later, the monster turned to sand.

"Well well. I didn't find what I was looking for, but I enjoyed the show." Oishi looked up and saw a masked man wearing a tuxedo and top hat standing on a nearby roof top. "I'm Tuxedo Mask. I look forward to seeing you again, 'Sailor Moon!'" Tuxedo Mask then disappeared from sight. Oishi was practically swooning. He had always had a thing for top hats and mysterious men.

"Tuxedo Mask?" Eiji said in a fairly disgusted tone. "What kinda lame name is that?" He was very obviously jealous.

That had been the beginning of what Oishi was starting to think of as his "problem." Oishi figured he could have stopped the entire mess had he just refused to put the brooch on in the first place. Eiji wouldn't have been able to blame him, the silly thing was pink after all. If it hadn't been for the brooch he would never have had to deal with the entire reincarnation thing, the insane love triangles, or his pink haired 'daughter' from the future.


End file.
